With the increasing of computer processing speed, electronic components generate much more heat than before. In order to dissipate heat effectively, heat pipes and vapor chambers are used extensively. Although, the heat pipe allows a working fluid in vapor phase inside the heat pipe to flow along substantially the same direction, the heat pipe can dissipate very limited heat due to the small size itself. On the other hand, although the vapor chamber has a wide heated area which is attached to a heat source directly to transfer heat therefrom, the vapor-phase working fluid flows in different/chaotic directions, so a heat dissipation capability is very limited.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, the heat pipe and the vapor chamber are connected together to form a heat conductive structure, wherein the heat pipe is inserted and connected to one lateral side of the vapor chamber and the heat pipe is in communication with an inner space of the vapor chamber.
However, although the conventional structure of the vapor chamber combined with the heat pipe can transfer and dissipate heat, it has the disadvantage that, when the vapor-phase working fluid flows into the heat pipe, a flow speed increases because a cross-sectional area becomes smaller, and as a result, flowing back of the liquid-phase working fluid is interfered by the increased flow speed, and therefore the liquid-phase working fluid, while attempting to flow back, goes back to one end of the heat pipe away from the vapor chamber. This leads to problems like the vapor chamber being heated without there being any liquid inside, which is not desired and should be avoided. Furthermore, a capillary structure inside the heat pipe is not in contact with a capillary structure inside the vapor chamber, leading to an interrupted or discontinuous flow of the liquid-phase working fluid while it is flowing back, and as a result, heat dissipation efficiency is considerably reduced.